


Having Just Watched 'Cargo'

by wellmet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellmet/pseuds/wellmet
Summary: A personal  review of Mr Freeman's wonderful portrayal of Andy in the film 'Cargo'





	Having Just Watched 'Cargo'

**Author's Note:**

> A personal review of Mr Freeman's wonderful portrayal of Andy in 'Cargo'

HAVING JUST WATCHD CARGO  
A review of the film by Meretseger 2019

I have just watched the film Cargo starring Martin Freeman and I can't stop thinking about it. I don't watch horror films but this is so much more than a zombie movie.

Cargo moves at a slow pace - about as fast as a man can carry his daughter through the Outback - but it has only a simple tale to tell and plenty of time. Andy (Martin Freeman) never despairs for he has his Rosie to look after and he will not give up until he knows she is safe.

The penultimate scene where Thoomi sprays Andy's wife's scent before his face so he can take his memory of her with him into eternity is the ultimate act of kindness she can do for the man who has saved her life and become her friend.

Mr Freeman's Andy is a good husband, a good father, a good friend, a good man.

Dr Watson would be proud to call him brother.


End file.
